marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Undeveloped projects
These are films that have not yet been developed or some of these projects have been canceled. Fox's X-Men These are X-Men films or films related to the X-Men; that have not yet been developed. Since the Disney/Fox merger, these films have likely all been shelved. ''Emma Frost'' In 2006, David O. Russell began development on a film based on the character of Emma Frost.Coming attractions ''Magneto'' Rob Liefeld has stated that Fox are still in development of the spinoff.https://twitter.com/robertliefeld/status/355722738503139328?p=p ''Alpha Flight'' In 2010, Vincenzo Natali expressed interest in directing a adaptation of Alpha Flight.[http://splashpage.mtv.com/2010/05/17/splice-director-alpha-flight-movie/ Splice Director Adds Alpha Flight To List Of Superhero Movies He's Dying To Make] In February of 2017, while discussing plans for the X-Men film universe following the release Logan and Hugh Jackman's retirement from the titular role, producer Simon Kinberg stated that 20th Century Fox has characters in various stages of development, naming Alpha Flight as one of the teams being prepared for future use.Alpha Flight, Exiles And More Are On X-Men Movie Producer's Radar ''The Exiles'' In February of 2017, while discussing plans for the X-Men film universe following the release Logan and Hugh Jackman's retirement from the titular role, producer Simon Kinberg stated that 20th Century Fox has characters in various stages of development, naming the Exiles as one of the teams being prepared for future use.Alpha Flight, Exiles And More Are On X-Men Movie Producer's Radar ''Shadowcat'' :See also: Shadowcat (film) rumors In January 2018, Collider reports that Tim Miller is development a Kitty Pryde solo movie.Deadpool Director Developing Kitty Pryde X-Men Spinoff - Movie TalkTim Miller Developing Solo ‘Kitty Pryde’ Movie at Fox In February 2018, Brian Michael Bendis was hired to write the script for the movie.X-Men Spinoff: Kitty Pryde Movie in the Works From Brian Michael Bendis, Tim Miller ''X-Men: Fear the Beast'' X-Men: Fear the Beast was the title of a spin-off film pitched by Byron Burton, former assistant to editor/composer John Ottman while he was working on X-Men: Apocalypse. Ottman was skeptical of the idea that Beast could carry his own film, but when Burton said he could complete a script in two weeks, Ottman gave the aspiring screenwriter a chance to prove the idea could work.X-Men: A 'Beast' Spinoff Was Pitched to Fox Before 'Dark Phoenix' After reading Burton's draft, Ottman decided to join the project and rework the script as a $90 million film. Fear the Beast would have been set in the late '80s, opening in a snow-covered Inuit village that was being stalked by a mysterious creature. Ottman likened the film to John Carpenter's The Thing, due to both settings involving an "inhospitable environment". The story would then jump forward to Hank McCoy living in the X-Mansion, where he would be struggling to keep his mutation under control with a serum that was introduced in X-Men: Days of Future Past. His beastly nature surfaced during a Danger Room sequence, where the "Friends of Humanity" would have also made an appearance. Early in the first act, it would be revealed that Hank had been helping a scientist with a similar mutation. Hank provided the scientist with a sample of his serum, but would later discover that the man was the one terrorizing the Inuit village at the start of the film. It would culminate in a showdown where Hank teamed up with Wolverine, who was located by Professor X using Cerebro. Fear the Beast ended with a tease of Mister Sinister having watched all of the proceedings. This was going to be a set up to Sinister being a multi-film villain orchestrating things. Ottman passed the idea around to people at 20th Century Fox, but because Fear the Beast involved core X-Men characters such as Professor X and Beast, the film would needed to be signed off by Simon Kinberg. Kinberg was the key architect behind the X-Men films and was working on Dark Phoenix at the time. He politely declined to read the script to avoid being influenced by it, as he had plans to reintroduce Wolverine into the X-Men films after Hugh Jackman retired from the role. As such, Wolverine being used in any other film would have muddled Kinberg's plans. However, Ottman didn't mind as he would have pushed to direct the film himself had Fox been interested. Ottman was constantly reworking the script to avoid any problems that would have showed up in post-production. Both Ottman and Burton noted that the version of Fear the Beast they originally pitched was an early draft that would have changed over time. ''Omega Red'' An outline of an Omega Red film was written by Byron Burton and John Ottman. It was planned to be a follow-up to X-Men: Fear the Best, which teased Mister Sinister as a multi-arc villain orchestrating events behind-the-scenes. It would have been set in the late '80s and involved Sinister testing the X-Men. ''Longshot'' In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of Longshot. ''Mort the Dead Teenager'' In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of Mort the Dead Teenager. ''Kabuki'' David Mack and 20th Century Fox started development on an animated film based on Kabuki with Mack acting as writer, co-producer, visual designer, and creative consultant in 1999. In 2001, the film was tranfered the film to a live-action division of Fox. An actress was approached for the title role of Kabuki, however the film was never produced.David Mack talks 'Kabuki' movie ''Prime'' In 2003, Marvel released an earnings report listing a Prime film as "to be determined". Marvel Movies: The Next Wave ''Werewolf by Night'' In 2004, Robert Nelson Jacobs was hired by Crystal Sky to write an adaptation of Werewolf by NightWerewolf by Night to Shoot Soon. The film was due to begin filming in 2005Werewolf by Night Movie Update, but no further developments took place. ''The Sub-Mariner'' :See also: The Sub-Mariner (film) rumors In 2004, David Self was hired by Universal Pictures to write a film adaptation of Namor the Sub-Mariner.NAMOR MOVIE UPDATE Chris Columbus was hired to direct the projectSub-Mariner Gets Harry Potter Director, which was slated for a 2007 releaseSub-Mariner Film to Debut in 2007. However, Columbus pulled out of the project in 2005Man Overboard! Columbus Bails on Sub-Mariner and the film was delayed. In 2006, Jonathan Mostow was hired to direct the projectNamor Movie Gets Terminator 3 Director and was still developing the film in 2009Namor The Sub-Mariner Movie Still In the Works. ''Deathlok'' :See also: Deathlok (film) rumors In 2004, a film based on Deathok was in development at Paramount Pictures and seeking a director.Spider provider grows new legs Paramount hired Lee Tamahori as director and Stu Zicherman and Raven Metzner, however Zicherman and Raven Metzner were soon replaced by David Self.Road to Perdition Scribe to Re-Write Deathlok. Soon after this, Tamahori was replaced by Paul McGuigan as director.McGuigan Confirmed to Direct Deathlok? ''Killraven'' In 2005, Sony Pictures announced plans to develop Killraven into a feature film. Sony entered into talks with Robert Schenkkan to write the script. However, no further developments have been announced to date.[http://au.movies.ign.com/articles/597/597612p1.html Here Comes Killraven] ''Gargoyle'' A live-action film based on Gargoyle was being developed by Marvel in 2006. However, no further developments have been announced to date. ''Taskmaster'' Joe Carnahan signed on to direct an adaptation of Taskmaster in 2008. Carnahan said that the film would "literally build this character's origin" and that it would "commence with the events following Taskmaster's severe beat down at the hands of Moon Knight".Marvel's Taskmaster Has Wrangled Joe Carnahan. In 2015, its reported that the rights to Taskmaster reverted back to Marvel Studios.Live-Action Taskmaster Rights Appear To Have Reverted To Marvel Studios ''Alien Legion'' In 2009, Carl Potts confirmed that a film adaptation of Alien Legion had been optioned and the script was in its third rewrite. Derek Haas revealed that he and writing partner Michael Brandt had been reworking the Alien Legion script for Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney.[http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/2009-11-16-alien-legion-st_N.htm Alien Legion prepares for blast-off] ''Incognito'' In 2010, 20th Century Fox acquired screen rights to Incognito. Robert Schenkkan was brought on to write the screenplay. David Engel, Peter Chernin and Chernin Entertainment were brought on to produce the film.Fox Goes 'Incognito' For New Twist On Superhero Genre The film was picked up by Columbia Pictures, with 10 Cloverfield Lane screenwriter Daniel Casey writing the script with Fede Alvarez directing.'Don’t Breathe’ Director & ’10 Cloverfield Lane’ Writer Pairing for Sony’s ‘Incognito’ Adaptation Ghost Rider 3 :See also: Ghost Rider 3 rumors To be added Other films *''Excalibur'' *Power Pack" See Also *Portal:Movies in Production *Portal:Cancelled Movies *Undeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects *Undeveloped X-Men projects References Category:Development